


Monster Country

by Latent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: File Frisk, Monster Country, Multi, Post-Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent/pseuds/Latent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call me Frisk. That isn't my real name, of course, but it's who they know me as. Today, I liberated an entire nation. Imagine leading thousands of monsters in a march through a populated human city. Imagine their faces, seeing the strange mesh of unnatural creatures; skeletons, bears, dogs, all of and none of the aboves.</p>
<p>We met a rich man, he offered us a place to stay, and we made it our own. Welcome to Monster Country, a tiny patch of  land that serves as a sanctuary for monsterkind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liberation

They call me Frisk. That isn't my real name, of course, but it's who they know me as. Today, I liberated an entire nation. Imagine leading thousands of monsters in a march through a populated human city. Imagine their faces, seeing the strange mesh of unnatural creatures; skeletons, bears, dogs, all of and none of the aboves. We screamed the anthem of our people (that we had literally written a minute ago) and waved our flag (made at the same time as the anthem) while we paraded past dumbfounded city residents. Countless amounts of frustrated people opened their windows, rubbing their eyes. Oh yeah… it was about sunset when we departed, and now the sun was nearly down completely. I felt alive, running in front of everyone, screaming and hollering, waving a smaller version of our flag. All sense of anxiety left me. If they didn't hear me singing, they'd have to be deaf. The only one with more energy than me was Mettaton.

 

Sans, right behind me, was singing in his low, monotone voice. He wasn't one to be loud. We actually aren't sure if he KNOWS how to be loud. I looked back at him, laughing. He gave me a thumbs up and said,

 

"Good job, ambassador."

 

Now I really felt alive! Only two days ago I was running through the forest, trying to reach the mountain. I looked around at all the monster's smiling faces. They were so happy… they were finally free! I started laughing, upon seeing the snowman being pulled along in a wagon. Someone probably had a spell for keeping him cold, I'm sure. I rushed back to him and plopped the snow piece into the wagon.

 

"Thank you.…I can tell that this snow piece went on a marvelous adventure."

 

It sure did.

 

But our happiness, we knew, couldn't last forever. As soon as we rounded the street, we came face to face with the authorities. Apparently, someone called the police. Shocker. They told us to freeze, demanding to know who we were and where we came from, why we were here, things like that. Sans was ready to guard everyone, his arms spread out wide in front of mainly Papyrus and Toriel. I pushed past them, against their disapproval. I assured them I knew what I was doing. I was **determined!**

 

I stepped forward slowly, hands out.

 

"My name is Frisk, and I am a human."


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple confrontation. What could go wrong?

"My name is Frisk, and I am a human. And I have liberated the monsters of the underground."

  
  
They lowered their weapons slightly, All of them believing that they were hallucinating something major. But how could everyone in the city be having the same hallucination?

 

I took a deep breath and continued my speech.

 

"These monsters were trapped in the underground for years. Over time, we forgot that they were there. The only thing we had to remember them by was the horribly twisted stories from our ancestors, talking about creepy crawly things that hide in our closets and under our beds. Which is a lie. There are no mummy curses. There are no zombie plagues. There are no bloodthirsty vampires. There are no rabid werewolves. There are no spooky scary skeletons. What they are is sweet, protective, funny, and they're just like us. When I fell into that mountain, I was lost and alone. I had no idea what I was going to do. I had no way to get up. Then I found an old pathway, and a crumbling door. When I walked through that door, my life changed forever."

 

  
By now, the whole city had gone quiet and were listening to my story.

 

"I met Toriel," I gestured back to her and she waved, "who led me through the dangerous ruins and taught me how important it was to be merciful and understanding towards the monsters. I left those ruins, despite what she told me. Immediately after I met Sans the skeleton."

 

He waves the same Toriel did, the same permanent smile on his face. He seemed proud.

  
  
"He worked as a sentry in the forest, watching for any humans that were unlucky enough to fall down. He showed me around, and introduced me to his brother Papyrus. He wanted to capture me at first, but I befriended him. Along the way I met so many others. They are the kindest and sweetest monsters I've encountered in my life. They are nicer to me than the people up here were, which is all I'm going to say about my reasons for climbing that mountain anyways."

  
  
They listened to my story, deeply interested, wondering if they could really trust me or not. One officer asked, "How can we tell if you're actually human?"

  
  
I told them it was because I could bleed, shown by the wounds on my face earned in some crazy fights underground. Undyne showed them that monsters couldn't bleed by chopping herself in the arm with a spear. Rather than bleed, the wound just immediately turned into a scar. It took an hour for her to calm Alphys down afterwards. The monsters all cringed as did the humans when I gently sliced my arm with the worn dagger I had been carrying around. Yeah, that's blood alright.

 

The city turned into a madhouse. Some were welcoming, many were not. Monsters are beasts! Horrible creatures! Spooky, scary, slimy! KILL THEM ALL! While a few humans through things at us, the monsters and I didn't fight back. We continued walking peacefully, still singing our song and waving our banners. We were determined. We wanted to live up here, and we were going to do it.

 

After a few days of hiding in the forest, we were approached by a friendly rich man along with the mayor of the city approached us. He told us that the rich man was willing to buy an old gathering building used for parties and related celebrations. The man was willing to buy this building and all the surrounding land for us so that we can live there, protected and peaceful, until the humans calm down. He was only willing to do this for us if we agreed to the rest of his terms;

 

  1. We would allow him to interview us, and we'd answer all of his questions to the best of our abilities.
  2. We would allow a human family to live on the land with us. He was good friends with them, and they recently lost their home.
  3. We would consider him a friend.



 

We all happily agreed, and our deal was made.

 

We followed him to the area where he said the building was. The place was big alright. Massive, even. We looked at it in awe, and ran to it as fast as we could. The rich man introduced us to the construction team that would be fixing the place up for us and building what we need. It was suddenly a fight amongst the monsters of who would get which room. The building was Three stories tall, and had a decent amount of rooms per floor. We decided that only a few of us would live in the main house, and everyone else was happy with having personal mini-houses scattered around the lawn.  I had first pick, so I went all the way to the top floor, which was even higher than the third. It was like a little tower almost, that you'd see in a castle, but right in the middle. I decided that I wanted this room, no matter what. The roof had a massive skylight, and a little deck. Yes, this would be my room! Toriel Sans took the one at the opposite side of the hallway, his door facing mine. Papyrus' was next to his, and Toriel's was across from his. Each room had its own bathroom except for mine, where one could be added after construction.

 

Undyne's and Alphy's rooms were next to each other, and had a conjoined closet. They were on the floor right below ours, along with the now returned Gaster. Monster kid decided to move into the house as well, and had a room right below mine. We decided to make a little spiral staircase to go up and down between the two, that had little lockable sliding hatches just in case we needed the privacy.

 

Mettaton and Napstablook decided to take rooms in the finished basement, where mad dummy also now took residence in the gym across from their rooms. Asriel, who decided to move back into Flowey, finally had his feelings and compassion back. I carried him around in a flower pot that I have mastered the ability to balance on my head. The others were mad at him for a while, but he apologized profusely and said that he had learned to love. We can't tell them that he's actually the dead prince, but we can pretend that he's just Flowey for now.

  
  
Asgore wasn't allowed to move into the house, so he's going to stay at the farthest corner of the yard in a private garden.

 

Shyren had her own little pond to stay in, the Froggits had a stream, the Whimsums took residence in the bird houses, and Aaron decided to move in with Shyren. The plethora of Temmies wanted a replica of Temmie village built on a little hill.

 

The team worked as fast as they could, day and night. Within a few weeks, our new home was complete.

  
  
Asgore smiled at it and said,

  
  
"How about we call it… New-New Home?"

  
 

No. That wouldn't work again.

 

  
I thought for a moment. "Why don't we just call it… Monster Country?"

  
  
We all decided that it was better than nothing.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING
> 
> Anyways, here's another chapter of this weird fanfic.


	3. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in to the new house! Frisk has lost something important to them.

Today, the building was completed all the way through. We were granted permission to enter. Sans said that I should have the honor of going in first, so I did. Monster Kid eagerly ran by my side, tripping a few times. After checking out my room, I asked Toriel for the flag. She was confused at first, but obliged. I told them all to wait outside, and asked Monster Kid to follow me. We ran to my balcony, tied the ends of the flag to it, and rolled it down. Everyone below clapped and cheered, seeing the large flag hanging there for everyone who comes near it to see.

 

Tonight is the first night that I will spend in the house. I don't know whether I'm excited for it or not. Confession time, I hate being alone. That's why I was secretly relieved when Monster Kid wanted his room connected to mine. I feel… safer, that way. Having everyone so close by was really calming. After a round of goodnights and hugs, every monster was snuggled into their bed.   
  
All except.… me.  
  
I wasn't snug and sound. I wasn't peacefully drifting into my dreams. I was wide awake, staring through the skylight. I longed for the daylight to return. I felt like I was truly alone. I felt scared. I don't know why. There's no reason I should be feeling like this. Everything is going perfectly!! The monsters are free, we have a home, we're all comfy in bed!! There's nothing missing!!

 

Suddenly, a voice pierces the darkness.  
  
"Uh, Frisk?"  
  
I jump slightly. Oh… it's just As… Flowey. It's just Flowey.

 

"…Yeah?"  
  
I hear shifting noises, like he was swaying around in his flower pot.  
  
"You look restless… I was wondering if there was something you'd like to talk about…? If not that's fine…"  
  
I sigh and roll over onto my stomach, looking over at him.  
  
"Something is missing, Flowey. Something is missing and I don't know what it is."

 

"…Missing?"  
  
"Yeah.…! Like… it's just missing. But I can't think of anything that we're forgetting… We have all the monsters, we have a nice house, we have food, we have a flag, we have this huge area of land to call our own… but something is missing. It's like… You know how when a good friend of yours leaves, but you're still talking to them over the phone? It's like that. You know they're there, right? But they aren't… THERE. With you. They're somewhere else. Still obtainable, but far away. Kind of like space. THE COSMOS, FLOWEY. WE'RE MISSING THE COSMOS!!! Except… not. They're right above us. I can see them through this little skylight."

 

Flowey shifted to the other side of his flower pot, confused at what Frisk just said.  
  
"Frisk.…I think you need sleep. Tomorrow morning we can figure out what you're missing, okay? And if it turns out to be a physical thing we can just head back over to the caves, go down, and grab it. I think Toriel's making pancakes tomorrow morning though so I think that sleep is the best option for now."  
  
I nodded slowly, agreeing with his logic. I asked him to knock me out with his bullets but he refused.   
  
I'll eventually fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why


	4. Six Others

I didn't fall asleep.

 

Not immediately, anyways. It took me until 6:00 AM to finally pass out.

 

I did discover what was missing, though. I can't let anyone know. I can't be out loud about it. They'll all start to worry. But they shouldn't. Not with "Them" around. I don't know their names, they refuse to tell me. I feel like I know them very well though. They helped me get through some of the biggest challenges of my life, and I can't thank them enough for it. They're the only ones keeping this timeline alive right now. I’ll explain it later to Sans when it actually becomes a big problem. I didn't feel bothered enough to do it now.

 

I rolled myself out of bed, hitting the floor and breathing out a sigh of defeat. Flowey blinked and looked over at me from the desk, yawning.  
  
"You okay, Frisk?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine…"  
  
"You sure? It looks as if you haven't slept at all!"  
  
.…  
  
"Frisk!!! I told you to sleep!!!"  
  
I roll onto my back and shrug.  
  
"I feel peachy, I got a couple hours."

 

I stand up slowly, grabbing my nightstand, using it as a support. I shuffle over to Flowey's pot, balance it on my head, and leave the room.   
  
"Flowey, what time is it?"  
  
"1:00 PM in the afternoon, Frisk."  
  
"1:00 PM?!?!?!"  
  
I grab the pot with my hands, and take off running. 1:00 PM?! I'd never slept in that late in my entire life!!!   
  
"Oh my gosh, they're probably going to wonder why I slept in so late…"  
  
Flowey grinned and looked down at me.  
  
"They won't be wondering a thing. I told them that you were so excited to move in, you could hardly fall asleep. So you'd probably end up sleeping in a little late. They seemed to completely believe that without a problem. It took some convincing Sans that I hadn't done anything, but I think I managed to get it."

 

I stopped running, and pulled the flower pot from my head.  
  
"Wait, really? You did that for me?"

 

"Of course! ….Plus if I didn't they'd blame me for doing something and then I'd probably end up torn to shreds laying in a heap in the underground."

 

"That was… disturbingly descriptive?"  
  
Flowey would be shrugging if he had arms.  
  
"It's true. Now head downstairs! I'm hungry!"

 

I nod, and plop the pot back onto my head. I skip through the hall to the spiral staircase, and slide down the banister. I see Alphys and Sans at the bottom and shout,  
  
"INCOMING!!!"  
  
The two of them look up surprised, and scoot out of the way as I leap of the bottom and stick the landing, Flowey flying off and landing right back on my head.  
  
"And they stick the landing!"  
  
Sans puts a hand over his heart and says,  
  
"Kiddo, you nearly gave me a heart attack. If I had a heart that is. Finally gotten out of bed, huh?"  
  
He pokes Flowey and continues talking,  
  
"I can't be-leaf you slept in so late."

 

Alphys and I facepalm, while Papyrus screeches angrily from the kitchen in the room over.  
  
"I can't believe I slept in so late either! I guess I was just too excited to fall asleep, ha…"

 

"Yeah, that's what Flowey told us. Anyways, you want something to eat? Tori's made us all a bunch of little sandwiches."  
  
After filling ourselves full of tiny decorative sandwiches, I take Flowey outside to the yard to see what everyone else is doing. Asgore was barely visible in the distance, watering plants. Shyren, Mettaton, and Napstablook were all humming together by the pond, in the shade of a cluster of large apple trees. Monster kid was attempting to catch a butterfly, but was unable due to his lack of arms. Alphys may be working on a pair of fake arms for him that he can use, so maybe he WILL eventually catch that butterfly. I looked over to the fence and frowned at how many humans I saw. It's nice of them to stop by, but it was awkward that they were all clustered around the fence, taking pictures, looking dumbfounded. The other monsters around me looked uneasy to have them there as well. I suddenly felt like… we were suffering an injustice. This wasn't right… right? We're no different other than our appearances and abilities! Why are they looking at us so strangely…?  
  
I walked up to the fence, crossed my arms, tilted my head back slightly and said,  
  
"This ain't a zoo. Move it or lose it ya disrespectful stalkers."  
  
The people around the fence looked at me surprised, but backed away from the fence. Did I just say that to them…? That didn't feel like me talking… but it was… Is this because of what I lost…? Could they all be filling the gaps?

 

Someone taps my shoulders, and I turn around. Sans looks down at me, still smiling like always.  
  
"Hey there kiddo. What'd you say to make 'em run off like that? You'd think they've seen a ghost!"  
  
I laugh lightly and playfully punch his arm.  
  
"Which one? The musical, the glittery, or the angry?"

 

"All of 'em. But seriously, what'd you say?"  
  
I look down at the ground. Would he be mad at me for what I said?  
  
"I told them it wasn't a zoo and that they should be more respectful."  
  
Sans ruffles my hair and laughs.  
  
"They're the only zoo here, with their acting like a bunch of animals."  
 

 

"Haha yeah, true…"   
  
I continue looking at the ground, refusing to look up at him.  
  
"Um.…what're you looking at, kid?"

 

Be cool, Frisk. Be cool…  
  
"I thought I saw something… like a bug. But I guess not… I'm going to go talk to Asgore!!!"  
  
I hurry off, not looking back at him. That wasn't cool at all! Sans is probably going to think that there's something wrong with me… Well, I'll deal with that later! There is always a later! For now I need to talk to Asgore… I wasn't really planning on it before, but Sans is probably still watching me walk away. Make it look natural. Make it look natural. I trip and fall face first into the ground, tossing Flowey forward. GET IT TOGETHER, ME. THAT WASN'T COOL AT ALL.

 

I quickly grab his pot and start sprinting, hoping to escape the awkward situation. I reach Asgore's private little area, and wave at him.

 

"Good afternoon, Asgore!"  
  
"Oh Frisk! It's good to see you! Would you like some tea?"  
  
I stayed there for a good hour or two, helping myself to plenty of tea and cookies while teaching Asgore about the human world.  
  
"Well, it's probably way different than you remember it. We have a whole lot more technology now! And with technology comes these things called memes, please avoid them at all costs. People like to say that racism doesn't exist anymore, but it really does. And now that we've come up to the surface, they're going to REALLY be racist against us."  
  
"Oh Frisk, if you don't want to have to deal with that kind of treatment, you don't have to be our ambassador! You don't have to stay with us at all! Since you came to the underground with clean hair and nice clothes, I assume you do have somewhere to go back to?"  
  
"NO!!" I shouted, louder and faster than I intended. "I mean… no, it's fine. I'm totally fine helping you guys out, really! Just a heads up though, not all humans are going to be like me."

 

Asgore was still smiling.  
  
"I'll just offer everyone tea anyways! I'm sure they'll be nice when they see that we mean no harm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always accepting creative criticism!


	5. Simple Problem, Simple Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very simple problem with an actually rather complex solution that makes no sense at all.

Alright. One awkward day in the house down. I spent most of it with Asgore in the corner of the yard. I skipped dinner, and hid in my room for the remainder of the night. I need to fix this. Flowey looked down at my notebook and frowned.  
  
"What's eating at you, Frisk?"  
  
I continue scribbling in the notebook and sigh.   
  
"Okay. Flowey, this is going to sound crazy, but you're just gonna have to trust me on this one."  
  
"Um.… okay?"  
  
"So. Chara."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep. She has it."  
  
"Has what?"  
  
"My determination."  
  
".….What."  
  
I set the pen down and look at him.  
  
"Chara has my determination. I finished the quest and all, you know? I didn't know what would happen next. Because usually Chara just sort of… takes control, right? We switch off almost. But this time, I decided to change that. But I realized yesterday that I had lost my determination. And that means, she has it. But, the other souls managed to manifest themselves into some sort of wall, you know? Like a firewall. It's preventing her from resetting this timeline. I need to find a way to, now this is going to sound REALLY crazy, but I need to find a way to travel timelines."  
  
"T...Travel timelines?!"  
  
"Yes! If I can find a way to travel the timelines, I can use all of the pacifist Frisk's souls to keep this world alive!"  
  
"Wouldn't that make you a killer?"  
  
"Not kill them!!! Oh my gosh no!!! I'm a pacifist!!! There's no easy way to explain it. Okay here's what I mean… multiple save files. Not one. I'll call myself a player. I'm one player out of BILLIONS. And each of us is different. Not one of us is similar. Some Charas aren't as bad as other Charas. Some Frisks aren't as good as other Frisks. But they're ALL determined. I need to get the other Frisks and the good Charas… This file is getting corrupted, Flowey! You know what it means when my determination is forcefully taken from me? It means that Chara is hacking it! Probably. Flowey, I'm confusing myself. Do you think Sans will listen if I ask him to kill me? I need to get to a load screen."  
  
"Frisk, please get some sleep."  
  
"No time! Sans!!!"  
  
Sans opens the door a few seconds later, same smile on his face.  
  
"You've been holed up in here for a while kiddo. What's up?"  
  
I stop and look at Flowey. How the hell was I supposed to ask him to kill me?   
  
"...Sans this is going to sound crazy but I need you to kill me."  
  
Sans stands there for a moment, turns, and walks away.  
  
I bang my head into the desk, frustrated.  
  
"FLOWEY! Kill me."  
  
Flowey shakes his head and bops my face with his leaves.  
  
"Frisk, you're crazy."  
  
I lift my head up quickly and slam my hands into the desk.  
  
"WAIT I KNOW."  
  
Flowy blinks and frowns.  
  
"Flowey, tell Sans that I'll be right back. I crushed those flowers last time, so there's no way they're going to break my fall!!"  
  
I jump up from my desk and run to the deck.  
  
"FRISK, WAIT!!! THERE'S GOTTA BE AN EASIER WAY!!!"  
  
"Nope!! See you in another timeline when you're still a murderous bastard, Flowey!!"  
  
He was still screeching in protest as I launched myself off the wooden porch to the soft grass below. I take off running, a huge grin on my face. Am I the first Frisk to do this? Probably. The others all reset immediately after, I can feel it. I bolt through the city, laughing. There's no way that this shouldn't work, right? I felt my side cramp, but I didn't really care.  
  
Meanwhile, Flowey was panicking.  
  
"SANS!!! SANS!!! PAPYRUS, TORIEL!!!! SOMEONE, ANYONE!!!! PREFERABLY SANS!!!!"   
  
When nobody came, Flowey pushed himself from the desk. Surprisingly, the pot didn't break. He rolled himself to the door and shoved it open.  
  
"SANS, PLEASE!!! I KNOW YOU NEVER TAKE ME SERIOUSLY BUT YOU HAVE TO!!!"  
  
Sans was in his room, trying to ignore Flowey. Whatever his problem is, Frisk could fix it.  
  
"IT'S FRISK!!! SANS I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!!"

 

Sans sighed, stood up, and opened his door to see Flowey on the ground. He looked into Frisk's room to see the door to the balcony left ajar.  
  
"Flowey, it's chilly out there. What the heck cold be so important that you're screaming and hollering?"  
  
Flowey takes a deep breath and screams,  
  
"FRISK SAYS THAT CHARA HAS THEIR DETERMINATION AND NOW THEY'RE GOING TO TRY TO TEAR INTO DIFFERENT TIMELINES TO ABSORB DETERMINATION OR SOMETHING AND YOU NEED TO STOP THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE ABOUT TO KILL THEMSELVES BECAUSE THEY WERE VERY SERIOUS EARLIER WHEN THEY ASKED YOU TO DO IT!!!!"  
  
Sans just stares at the plant, internally flipping out.  
  
"Hang on."

 

He disappears from the room, and starts spastically teleporting around the city, trying to find me. It's not going to work, I switch alleyways every time I come across a new one. Chances are he's teleported to the opening I fell down, and is waiting for me. Well, I'm not going to give him the chance! He's probably expecting me to stop at the edge and think about things. Well I'm not! I've thought about it already! I've died so many times, I don't fear it any longer! Haha! I think I'm losing my sanity as well as my determination…  
  
I run into the clearing and leap out over the drop, feeling something coursing through my veins. It wasn't adrenaline.   
  
I saw Sans run over as I was falling, stumbling into view. I look at him and grin. Everything feels like slow motion. I look down, and I can't see the bottom. This time, I wasn't going to even land on the flowers. I'm going straight for rock bottom. Sans screamed something at me, but I couldn't hear him. I saw the purple shaded rock flying towards me. I saw the familiar patch of flowers, too far for me to reach.   
  
Before I knew it, I found myself in front of a loading screen. Load, or reset? I ignore the buttons. I turn around, and I start running into the blackness. The atmosphere got heavier and heavier, until I hit a wall. Huh… A wall. I claw furiously at the wall, finding it to be soft. I shove myself through, and I see a whole new world.   
  
Well, "world" isn't the proper word. Miles and miles of files and coding surrounded me. These… these aren't just mine. These are my some of my save files…. But there are too many to be mine. I walk up to one slowly, cautiously. Huh. It looks like someone got to the judgement hall and then reset because I wasn't in the mood to fight Sans. This is the save file of a super lazy Chara… And then there's another one… of when they accidentally killed Papyrus so they quit… and another one.. Where they killed the first Froggit and then started over because they wanted to be pure pacifist… This is crazy… These are all save files? I have access to all of them…?

 

I look around, noticing a certain mound of discolored files that seemed to travel together like a pack. I ran over to them, examining them closely. They appear to be… corrupted files. Files where character and plot coding were messed with and switched around. I shrugged, leaving them alone for now. I turned to see a normal colored file flying straight towards the mound at an alarming speed, and ducked as fast as I could. The file pushed its way into the mound, its color changing to match those of the other corrupted ones. I can just make out the name, and it sends a shiver down my back.  
  
"Monster Country."  
  
My file is officially corrupted. I was now an AU Frisk. What to call myself? I had access to all kinds of game files now. I'll call myself… File Frisk. Look out world, a new Frisk is in town and they're here to wreck stuff up! Actually… I'm here to do quite the opposite. I'm here to keep these files in order, one way or another! Ooh before that though I'm going to explore one of these files… it could be fun! Plus, running around might make me feel more determined.  
 

I grab one of the files, open it, and hop in.

 

Where was I now…? Alright this is the judgement hall… Sans should be up ahead… I take a few steps forward, and wait around. Nothing yet. I continue walking, and then suddenly Sans comes into view.

 

"Heya."  
  
I didn't know whether to respond or not.  
n't  
"You've been busy, huh?"  
  
You've been busy?! Did he know about me finding all the files?

 

"So, I've got a question for ya."

 

…  
  
"Do you think even the worst person can change?"  
  
Was I supposed to answer him? He never said this to me before.

 

He says a few more things before asking if I want to have a bad time. He tells me not to take another step forward. Confused, I DO step forward, about to ask why he was acting so strange.  
  
"Welp. Sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises."  
  
Old lady? Was he talking about Toriel? What's going on?

 

It was only when my soul turned blue that I realized, this was Sans' genocide fight. The one I was never supposed to see because I'm a pure pacifist. I can't kill. But now here I was, receiving a Chara's karma for them. I tried to say something to Sans, but I was suddenly thrown against a wall and had bones stab through my back. I felt like I was in hell, and I wanted to scream. I wanted to call for help, but there was no way of anyone hearing me. I felt nearly dead from that single attack. My EXP and LV were too low to participate in this fight. My only hope now was that Sans would realize that I'm not Chara.

 

I effortlessly dodge his next attack, prepared for what's coming. Right. I can do this.   
  
"Sans, please!"  
  
He stops throwing bones and repeatedly throws me into the walls. He must think I'm trying to trick him… If only he'll stop and pay attention to my EXP… He's not even looking at it… Sans come on…

 

I can hardly stay awake at this point. There is only one way to fix this. I can see that massive creature of nightmares looming in front of me, its mouth wide open, ready to hit. It's called a Gaster Blaster, and it's going to be my doom if I don't do something now. I see the beast charge itself.  
  
"Sans! I am the legendary fart master!"  
  
.…   
  
Silence. The Gaster Blaster disappears, and Sans envelops my soul with blue magic. He drags me over slowly, eyeing me up and down.   
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm.…"  
  
Everyone give me a round of applause, because I passed out. Not died, passed out. I passed out. Now he's probably going to kill me.  
  
~~~  
  
I wake up later to find myself in what seems to be Papyrus' and Sans' house. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and sit there in the dead silence. I listened to the sound of wind outside. Last time I was here, I remember hearing constant chatter and laughter outside. Now it's just… quiet. I look around, confused. I remember the fight, and nearly dying. It made me feel horrified… I can't explain why my heart has started racing now… I didn't cause it… I guess it's the fact that Sans is someone I know so well… the thought that just a little bit ago he was trying to murder me without mercy…

 

Speaking of the devil, Sans comes out of his room and looks down at me.  
  
I had never felt terror like this in my life. One of my closest friends, just staring at me in silence. He had that same smile… but his expression was somehow different… He was tired… confused… angry. He stands there for what felt like hours… then walks towards the stairs. He's coming over here to talk to me, right? I sat there quietly, appreciating every single second I had before he got here. Why didn't I just pretend to continue sleeping….

 

"So."  
  
Oh no.  
  
He sits down on the other end of the couch.   
  
"Explain. How did you know my code word?"  
  
How was I going to explain that to him. How was I going to tell Sans that I'm from an entirely different timeline?   
  
"I.…You told me…"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did! I mean… another you did…"  
 

He looks as if he'd be raising an eyebrow if he had them.

 

I decided to lie my way through this.  
  
"I'm not from this timeline… I… I don't know how I got here… In my timeline I freed all of the monsters… I'm a true pacifist Frisk… I… I don't know how I ended up in this file…."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wails of the damned*


	6. Files Frisk

"I'm not gonna lie kid, I don't know if I want to believe you or not about you being a pacifist."  
  
I sigh and look down at the floor.  
  
"I know you don't want to sans, but I'm going to ask that you do anyways because I really need your help. I… I need something from you. I know that this file has a large amount of Determination in it… since it's a genocidal route. I need it's determination to keep my own file alive. I was wondering if… if you didn't want to live like THIS… if you could possibly… lend some determination.."  
  
Sans just stares at me, emotionless, Papyrus' red scarf wrapped around his neck. He seems at a loss for words.

 

I take a deep breath and explain more.

 

"I found a way to access other files. In my own file, Chara has stolen my Determination from me. The power of the other souls is keeping her at bay for now.  I have freed the monsters of my file, and we all live happily and peacefully above ground. I can't… I don't want to lose that, Sans. And I know you don't want to live in this file. I know that you are hurting, and that you miss your brother. If you allow me to absorb this file's determination, I can keep my file alive where everyone is happy. I know it's a selfish request, and I know you just want to see your brother again. But I can make that happen, Sans. I need your soul. You can see him happy. I know how much he means to you."  
  
I wasn't sure what I was really saying at this point, but Sans agreed. I absorbed his soul, and had the power then to take Flowey's and Asgore's as well. There weren't any other monsters left, but the file was still flooding with determination. I could now take other files more easily… and maybe, just maybe, get rid of Chara for good.  
  
I destroy the file, absorbing all the determination I could. My HP went up massively, as I now carried the souls of three powerful monsters. I moved on to the next file, then the next, then the next. Each one was easier to catch than the next, as I quickly learned exactly what to say to each depressed and alone Sans. I didn't have to battle them anymore. I was quick and simple with my request.   
  
My HP was massive now, I felt powerful. I had the souls of over 20 Sans', 20 Asgore's, and 20 Flowey's. I had to convince myself to stay humble. I needed to keep my timeline alive and succeed.  
  
No matter what the cost.  
 


	7. Trouble

As soon as I returned to my own file, I realized how much trouble I would probably be in. Since Sans was there to see me reset, Flowey must have told him about what I was doing… And knowing Sans, he probably doesn't like it. He's going to yell at me, isn't he? He's going to get mad at me for corrupting our file and destroying OTHER timelines just to keep our mistake alive… MY mistake alive…

  
He just doesn't understand. None of them would. I barely do myself.  
 

I slipped into my room through the balcony quietly, holding my breath. Suddenly, I felt my soul being surrounded by Sans' familiar magic. So he was waiting for me… creepy.

 

"So kiddo. I heard you've been around purging timelines. I can feel your HP and I'm honestly hoping that you're not the Frisk that brought us to this house because if you are I'll be twice as disappointed in you."

 

I take a deep breath and respond quietly,  
  
"I'm sorry Sans… please let me explain."  
  
He takes a deep breath and drops me to the floor.  
  
"Pacifist route, Frisk. Our file was documented as a clean pacifist route. A pure, untouched file. I felt our file get kicked to the curb. I felt it corrupt itself, Frisk. I have no idea what you were thinking. I have no idea why you would ever think that it's okay to go into other timelines and meddle with their business. You've killed people, Frisk. You've taken their souls. I can feel how many souls you have. I can't honestly believe that every single one gave you permission. You used their emotions against them to gain power. You're doing what Chara did. Frankly, I'm so disappointed and mad right now that I would raise hell right now if it wasn't for the fact that everyone is sleeping. You're grounded until I think you've learned that what you did was horrible and unforgiving."

 

Sans leaves the room, closing my door behind him. I pull myself from the ground and bolt to the door, trying to open it. The door didn't open, and it was locked from the outside. I return to the balcony door only to run into the same problem as before.  
  
"Dammit.…  
  
I run to the hatch that connected to Monster Kid's room, and it's locked just as the others were. I growl and look over to the desk, where Flowey normally would be. He and his pot were gone. I growl louder, grab my pillow, and chuck it against the wall as hard as I could. No. No! I wasn't going to let this get to me. More alone time meant more time to think.   
  
I pull the chair from my desk and block the door with it. I tear the sheets from my bed and hang them up in front of the balcony doors. I take the last sheet and tack it to the ceiling over my skylight.  
  
"It's time to develop an actual plan… And I'll need help from all of you."

 

I had dozens of versions of the same souls, including the six fallen children. The six fallen children? More like the 42 fallen children along with the many other monster souls I claimed. I had also absorbed billions of human souls, after absorbing entire files. I was WAY stronger than Sans thought I was, but I was never going to let him know that. There was a certain soul to purge from this timeline, and I wasn't going to let him stop me from doing it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Help what even is this save me I don't know how to write what am I doing


End file.
